


Mega Man and Pretty Cure Crossover:The Robot of The End

by TheLord214



Series: Pretty Cure Crossovers [2]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLord214/pseuds/TheLord214
Summary: After Mega Man destroys one of Wily's new creation.Mega Man,Rush,Roll,Proto Man,and Dr Wily get sucked into the World of Pretty Cure.What will they do?
Series: Pretty Cure Crossovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609132
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**(Almost Everything In this Fanfic belongs to Capcom,Toei Animation and Archie Comics.It's nonprofit and made for fun,Enjoy!)**

Prologue

  
Dr Wily!,Mega Man said.

**(Dr Wily Fortress-Mega Man 2 ost)**

  
Mega Man,Wily said.You won’t get away this time,Proto Man said.Yeah!,Roll said.Mega Man,Proto Man,Rush,and Roll rushed to fight Dr Wily and Bass&Treble.Bass get them,Dr Wily ordered.Ok,Bass said.Bass uses his Bass Buster to attack them.While Mega Man uses his Mega Buster to attack Bass.Bass avoided them.But it was a distraction and Roll attacks Bass with her broom.Bass retaliated by shooting at her.Proto Man then attacks with his Proto Buster at Bass.Hm,you need assistance,you got one,Wily said.He then send out the Green Devil to help Bass.Bumo-Bumo Bumo,Green Devil said.The Green Devil attack Mega Man first.While Proto Man and Roll deal with Bass.Rush search for stuff on the ground and finds a E-Tank.Rush gives it to Mega Man.Thanks,Mega Man said.Mega Man drinks the E-Tank and heals up.Mega Man uses his Thunder Claw to kill it.It killed and destroyed it.

Meanwhile

**(Desparaias Trap-Yes precure 5 Go Go ost)**

Freezen come here,Frozen said.The Members of ROTE are still here after the Eggstoryer Incident.When Sonic and his friends teamed up with the cures and destroyed the base.They then build another base and hide,for over a year.What is it Brother?,Freezen said.We have something………...………Much More Interesting than last time.Heh Heh Heh Heh Heh Heh Heh


	2. Mega Man meets Fresh Precure team

Mega Man meets Fresh Precure team

**(Boss Battle-Mega Man 2 ost)**

It was looking bad for Wily as Bass was knocked out.Give it up Wily,This ends now,Mega Man said.Suddenly a blur attack Mega Man.He look at what it looks like.It has the head of King,the body of Ra Thor,and the legs and arms of Sunstar.With King’s Shield and axe.Mega Man meet my new robot master,Ra SunKing.Made with the remains of King,Ra Thor,and Sunstar.Dr Wily said.Oh I got one more suprise,that an old friend gave me.Ra SunKing open up.The robot then shows his circuits and  
3 Lasers showed.1 at them and 2 facing each other.This is my new toy,The Genesis Wave X,Dr Wily said.This will change universes where I rule in my own hands.SunKing turn it on!,Dr Wily said.It floats up and the laser started.Mega and Proto Man fired there blasters and suddenly it’s lasers pointed at each other and it made a portal.Because the 2 lasers that were facing each other.Are power lasers that power something and with a normal laser it rewrites universes.But with power lasers pointing at a normal laser,it just creates a portal into another universe.

First part **(Password theme-Mega Man 4 ost)**  
Second part **(A Peaceful Afternoon-Fresh Precure ost)**

Mega Man fall from the sky and landed on the ground.2 girls rush over there to see what’s going on.Are you ok?,one of the girls said.Yes,Mega Man said.Whats your name?,one of the other girl said.Mega Man,Mega Man said.Huh?,one of the girls said.What?,Mega Man said.Never mind,mines Love and my friend name is Miki,Love said.Hi,but I better get going,Mega Man said.Why not you stay with us,Love said.Hmmmmm,Ok,Mega Man said.

The Next Day

First part **(Frost Man-Mega Man 8 ost)**  
Second part **(Nakewameke Appears-Fresh Precure ost)**

  
Mega,Mega,MEGA!,Love said.WHAT!,Mega Man said.It's time for breakfast,Love said.No,thanks you for asking,Mega Man said.Oh ok,Love said.Love went to eat her breakfast,until suddenly they heard a sound.Love,Miki,and Mega Man went to go outside as they saw 10 people and one dog.Mega Man recognize 2 of them and the dog.Rush,Roll,and Proto Man.


	3. Proto Man&Rush Meets Heartcatch Precure team

Proto Man&Rush Meets Heartcatch Precure team

  
A Few Hours Ago 

AHHHHH!!!!!!!!

The 3 girls hide in the bushes.They were just walking and talking until they saw a boy on a dog floating down.They were scared.They hid in the bush,but he saw them before they hid in the bushes.Hey,why are you girls,scared,the boy said.Youuu,were floating down on a doggg,one of girls said.Wai-he then remembered it.Oh yeah,the boy said.Sorry about that,my name is Blues but call me Proto Man,Proto Man said.The Girls then calm down a bit except one and tell them there names.My name is Tsubomi,Mines Itsuki and sh-.DON’T TELL!!!!,She said.Covering Itsuki’s mouth.Her name is Erika,Tsubomi said.She then stops covering Itsuki’s mouth and says to Tsubomi.Whyyyyyyyyyyy.Suddenly they heard a sound,and they saw a knight in the sky with a human with red hair. 

**(A Mysterious Encounter-Heartcatch ost)**

  
BARON!,the girls said.Who??,Proto Man said.Baron is a guy who once tried to destroy the world,Itsuki said.What are you doing here?,Tsubomi said.For revenge,this will be payback for these 3 times you beat us,Baron said.But now you won’t beat us this time,Baron said.I got a special surprise for you,Baron said.He then shows a robot,looking like Cure Moonlight.Introducing Moonlight Woman,Baron said.Now time for your end,Baron said.The girls decided to transform.

**(Transformation theme-Heartcatch Precure ost)**

All: Pretty Cure! Open my heart!(Transformation Scene Happens)  
Cure Blossom: The flower that blooms upon the earth, Cure Blossom!  
Cure Marine: The flower that sways in the sea breeze, Cure Marine!  
Cure Sunshine: The flower that bathes in the rays of the sun, Cure Sunshine!  
All: Heartcatch Pretty Cure!

First part **(Boss Battle-Mega Man 8 ost)**  
Second part **(Stage Boss Appears-Mega Man 8 ost)**

Proto Man and Rush was surprised at this but they help no matter what.Moonlight Woman used her attack called the Moonlight Wave where it sends them up in the air.It uses it on Cure Blossom but she avoided it.But it was all a distraction as the Desertrian slash its sword at her.Proto Man shoots at the Desertrian.Rush turns into a motor-bike and Proto Man then gets on it and rides it and deal with the Desertrian while the cures deal with Moonlight Woman.Cure Marine uses her Blue Forte Wave at it.But it avoids it and attacks her.But then Proto Man shoots at it and directly at a part of the robot which cause it to transform into Cure Moonlight.Ahh,what happen,i remember that I was taken and a machine and my is blank after that,Cure Moonlight said.The cures,Proto Man,and Rush were surprised at this,but then Baron said.Grrrr,well time for plan B.The Desertrian slash his sword on the ground and the ground shook,causing them to be knocked down.He almost killed them until 5 people suddenly appeared and knocked it down.Proto Man and Rush recognize one of them it was Roll.


	4. Roll meets the Suite Precure team

Roll meets the Suite Precure team

  
A Few Hours ago 

Roll was falling

  
First part **(None)**  
Second part **(Crash Man Stage-Mega Man 2 ost)**

  
She,Rush,Mega Man,and Proto Man was just fighting with Dr Wily.When they were teleported by Ra SunKing.She almost got destroyed as 2 girls saw Roll falling and they save her just in time.Are you alright?,one of the girls said.Yeah,Roll said.My name is Roll,Roll said.Mines Hibiki,Hibiki said.Mines Kanade,Kanade said.Suddenly 2 things fall from the sky.A giant walking skull,and a doll with a figure on the doll.It was non other then….

  
**(The Strain-Suite Precure ost)**

  
Wily!,Roll said.Sharp,Flat,Natural?,Hibiki and Kanade said.Wait who?,Roll,Hibiki,and Kanade said.Wily is a genius who wants to take over the world.Well Sharp,Flat,and Natural is a group who once tried to remove all music from…,a land.That's right,Flat said.This time you won’t stop us,Sharp said.Because a robot laser is almost complete,Natural said.My Ra SunKing Genesis Wave X is almost rebuilt,and there’s nothing to stop it,Wily said.Hibiki and Kanade transform.

**(Transformation Theme-Suite Precure ost)**

All: Let's play! Pretty Cure Modulation!(Transformation scene happens)  
Cure Melody: Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody!  
Cure Rhythm: Strumming the tranquil tune, Cure Rhythm!  
All: Resonate! Our musical suite!  
All: Suite Pretty Cure!

**(Wily Battle-Mega Man 7 ost)**

Roll was surprised at this.But decided to help.The Wily Machine 7 jumps at Roll to smash her.She avoids it but once again it’s a distraction and the Negatone smash her.Cure Melody retaliated by punching the Negatone in the face.With Roll using her Roll Buster at the Negatone.The Wily Machine then jumps around,summoning miniatures versions of it.It was overwhelming for our heroes but Roll then throws an Exploding Bouquet and destroyed most of them.Enough!,Wily said.Time for my plan B,Wily said.2 robots appeared before them.They look like Cure Beat and Muse.They were Beat Woman and Muse Woman.Beat Woman,Muse Woman ATTACK!,Wily ordered.They nodded and began to attack the cures and Roll.They shoot out Shining Trap(Which traps them)and Beat Bash(Which summons many notes to strike the target) at them.They avoid it and Roll hits Muse Woman with her broom.Cure Melody kicks Beat Woman in her stomach.Cure Rhythm kicks the Negatone in the face.It avoids it and retaliates by punching Cure Rhythm in the face.Roll then tries to shoot the Negatone but Muse Woman blocks it.But luckily it shoots right at the part where it turns it back.Muse Woman then turns back to Cure Muse.What happen,Cure Muse said.Grrrr I knew that part turns them back to normal,Wily said.The Wily Machine then jumps at them.They missed,and Cure Muse punches Beat Women and kicks her in the stomach.Roll then tries to shoot Beat Woman in the part where it turns to normal.But the Negatone blocks it before it could happen.Cure Melody and Rhythm use there Music Rondo Super Quartet to purify the Negatone,it did.Sharp,Flat,and Natural escapes into there base.Roll shoot Beat Woman in the part where it turns it back to normal.It turn back to Cure Beat.But Wily has a plan.He turns on a button where a laser pops out and turns it on to universe laser.He uses it and the cures and Roll into a different universe.Once there they saw a monster about to kill 5 people and a dog.They punch the monster in the face.When they were done.Roll recognize one of them and the dog.Proto Man and Rush.


	5. Greets & Beats

Greets & Beats

Roll!,Rush!,Blues!

  
Proto Man and Rush was excited that Roll is here.But it cut short as the Desertrian got up,and the Wily Machine appears.Wily!,Proto Man said.Well well well look who we have here,Proto Man,Wily said.Well let’s see how long you last,Wily said.

  
First part **(Wily Battle-Mega Man 10 ost)**  
Second part **(None)**

  
The Wily Machine jumps at Proto Man to smash him.He avoids it but it was a distraction and the Desertrian smash Proto Man.Roll retaliated by shooting at the Desertrian.Rush then turns into a hoverboard and Proto Man gets on it.Proto Man attacks the Desertrian in the air.But the Desertrian hits Rush causing it and Proto Man to fall.Fortunately,Cure Beat saves him and the dog until they fall to their demise.Thanks,Proto Man said.Your welcome,Cure Beat said.Proto Man retaliated by shooting at the Desertrian.The Wily Machine then jumps around again for many miniatures versions of it to appear.Roll tries to use the Exploding Banquet.But the Desertrian blocked it.The heartcatch cures,use there Shining Fortissimo at it.The trio escapes to their base.It purified the Desertrian.NO!!!!!,Wily said.As then Proto Man and Roll shoots at it.Destroying it,Wily then shoots his laser and teleported them into another universe.They were falling from the sky.But then Roll,Rush,and Proto Man saw Mega Man with 2 girls


	6. The Battle (Part 1)

The Battle **(Part 1)**  


OH NO!!

Mega Man has just come here.With Cure Peach and Berry.(They already transformed)To save Roll,Rush,Proto Man,and 8 girls.But then a certain imitation of Mega Man and Rush appears.With 2 robot masters he had never seen before.

**(Theme of Bass-Mega Man 8 ost)**

  
Mega Man,we meet again,Bass said.Bass!,Mega Man said.What are you doing here?,Mega Man said.For REVENGE,Bass said.Meet my new pals,Pine Woman and Passion Woman,Bass said.Lets see who is the strongest,Bass said.

**(Boss Battle-Mega Man 1 ost)**

  
Pine Woman first uses her Lucky Shot,(Which the bullet follows the person she was trying to hit) at Mega Man.He avoided it,but again it was a distraction as Bass then shoot at him.Passion Woman then shoots her Heart Bomb,(Which is like if a Mega Buster and Hyper Bomb fuse together) at Cure Peach.Mega Man retaliated by shooting at Passion Woman.Bass then   
shoots at Cure Peach.Pine Women then tries to punch Cure Berry,but Mega Man shoot at Pines Woman part where it turns her back.Ahhh!,Cure Pine said.Mega Man was confused.But he saw the card for her special weapon.Bass tried to get it before Mega Man.But Mega Man got it first,and he got the Lucky Shot.Mega Man shoot it at Bass.Bass retaliated by shooting at Mega Man.Cure Pine punched Passion Woman in the face.As Mega Man shoots at Passion Woman.Mega Man then launches his fist at it.Treble then tries attack Cure Peach.But she avoided it,and punched it.

**(Switch Over-Fresh Precure ost)**

  
By now Bass was in trouble.Pine Woman was transform back to Cure Pine,and Mega Man gots it special weapon.He had only had Treble and Passion Woman.The ones who were falling from the sky.Are about to land.But he gots a idea.He presses the button that he was given by Wily,just in case something bad happens.4 Bunby Helis and a Bunby Catcher appears and ties up the ones who were falling,and carrying them.With 50 Telly’s as backups.Mash and Shadow Man appeared for backups for Bass.Shadow Man bowed and said.This time,it will be your END.

First part **(Boss Battle-Mega Man & Bass ost)**  
Second part **(An Incident Occurs-Fresh Precure ost)**

  
Shadow Man shoots at Mega Man.Cure Pine retaliated by punching at it.Mash then jumps at Cure Pine.After that it tries to jump at Mega Man.But he avoided it and shoots at Shadow Man.Bass then charges up his buster and shoots it at Cure Peach.She avoids it but it was a distraction as Shadow Man shoots her.Mega Man then throws his Hyper Bomb at it.Mega Man,save the ones who are falling from the sky,Cure Peach said.We will deal with them,Cure Berry said.Mega Man nodded and uses Item-1 to float up in the air.The Telly’s notice and start to hover over him.Mega Man shoot them.Then the Bunby Helis noticed and start flying up higher.It was no use as Mega Man uses the Wire to get up there and untie them up.With Proto Man shooting at the Bunby Helis.The Bunby Grabber tryed to grab Mega Man,but he shoots at it.They began to fall but Mega Man then uses Item-1 to save them before they fall,floating down slowly.But Bass notice them and shoots at them.Mega Man then throws his Hyper Bomb at him.Then Roll gives him the cards that they got when there fighting Moonlight,Beat,and Muse Woman and said.You’ll need theses.Thanks,Mega Man said.Mega Man then uses his Beat Bash at Passion Woman at the part where it turns it back.Cure Passion was confused but she saw Bass attacking Cure Berry and punched him.Grrrrr,Bass said.His plan is failing.The ones who were falling from the sky are coming here.He only had Shadow Man,Mash,and Treble.He said,Mash,Shadow Man retreat,Treble you stay here,I got a plan.Shadow Man and Mash retreated as Treble gives an item.The Fresh Precures has seen before.It was a Nakewameke.


	7. The Battle (Part 2)

The Battle **(Part 2)**

Bass summons a Golden Speaker monster.

**(Stage Boss Appears-Mega Man 8 ost)**

Heh,weren’t expecting this were ya,Bass said.Someone give this to me and now this will be your END,Bass said.Nakewameke ATTACK!,Bass said.

**(A Hard Fight-Fresh Precure ost)**

The Nakewameke smash into the ground.It pushed Roll and Cure Blossom away.Mega Man shoots it.Proto Man decides to fix Rush while the rest attack the Nakewameke.Roll attacks it with her broom.Cure Blossom and the Fresh Cures were punching it.Mega Man shoots at it.The rest all kick it.But it wasn’t enough as the Nakewameke then jumps in the ground.Shaking then as Bass shoots the heroes.The Heartcatch Precures then shoot their final attack at it.Weakening it as the Fresh Precures almost started to perform their final attack as Treble turns into a hoverboard and Bass gets on it and it dashed at the Fresh Precures.Bass then shoots at them.Mega Man retaliated by shooting at Bass.Proto Man finally fix Rush and Rush turns into a hoverboard and Proto Man gets on it and dashes at Bass and Treble.Mega I’ll deal with them,go deal with that monster,Proto Man said.Ok,Mega Man said.The Nakewameke regain it strength and begins to attack the cures.Roll shoots at the Nakewameke.The Nakewameke then jumps on the ground,shaking it again.But they were prepared as they all(Except Proto Man and Rush) then punched the Nakewameke knocking it down.The Fresh Precures then tries to perform their final attack.But then…

  
A **Black** bird swoops in and attacks the cures.

  
First part **(Hard Man Stage-Mega Man 3 ost)**  
Second part **(The Looming Enemy-Fresh Precure ost)  
** Third part **(None)**

Reggae,you finally appeared,Bass said.Reggae then attacks the cures,while laughing.Reggae then attacks Mega Man.Roll shoots at it and says to Mega Man.Rock,deal with the Nakewameke,I’ll deal with this bird.Mega Man nodded and goes to the cures.As the Nakewameke regain its strength again and starts attacking the cures.Mega Man then uses the Laser Trident at the Nakewameke.The Nakewameke then punched it fist to the ground,sending a shockwave.The cures,Roll,Mega Man,Reggae,Rush,Treble,Bass,and Proto Man avoided it.Proto Man and Rush got distracted as Bass and Treble dashes through him and attacks Roll and grabs Reggae.Bass then gets on top of the Nakewameke.Treble the transform back into a dog and gives something to Bass.A ball with a purple skull flame in it.I been saving this for a very long time,Bass said.He then smashed it on the Nakewameke,turning it stronger.It grows a dark claw on its hands.Horns on its head.The gold coloring turning to pitch black,and a dark aura with him.It then started to attack.It smashed the cures,knocked Mega Man out,kicked Roll,and punched Proto Man out while Rush escapes and catches him.It was unstoppable,but Mega Man thought of something.Roll!,ask the others to hide!,I got a plan,Mega Man said.Ok,Roll said.She rounded up the cures,Rush,and Proto Man to hide behind a metal wall.Mega Man charges you and unleash the Black Hole big enough to suck in the Nakewameke,Reggae,Bass and Treble,and launches them out.Destroying the Nakewameke and almost launches Reggae to the sky,as Bass grabbed it.Treble saves Bass and Reggae and says to the hero 's.C. cu..curse you, Mega Man,We shall return!He then teleports back to base.

  
So,now what?,Cure Peach said.

  
We track down Wily,Mega Man said.But how?,Cure Berry said.I have a solution.They heard an unfamiliar voice.One except Mega Man,Roll,Rush,and Proto Man has heard before.Duo!,Mega Man said.


	8. The Army...

The Army…

  
**(Duos Theme-Mega Man 8 ost)**

  
I have come here looking for you,Duo said.Dr Lights been worried for you,Duo explains.Duo then explains the rest,including the Genesis Wave X being rebuilt.Oh no,we must stop it!,Mega Man said.Wait,Duo said.I have something you must have,Duo said.He then shows the cures(Futari wa Precure to Star Twinkle Precure) but some are missing.Milky Rose,Shiny Luminous,Cure Aqua,Beauty,March,Ace,Honey,Fortune,Scarlet,Felice,Parfait,Chocolat,Macherie,Amour,and Cosmo are gone.Most of the cures were turned into robot masters.But attacking a certain part in them can turn them back,Duo said.We know,Mega Man said.Oh,anyway I tracked where Wily is,Duo said.Lets go,Duo said.Ok,Mega Man said.

  
**(Desparaias Trap-Yes precure 5 Go Go ost)**

But what they don’t know.A Met with camera eyes was watching them.Wily,Freezen,Frozen,and Bass was watching them.Come on,brother,go with me to alarm our group,Freezen said.Ok,Frozen said.They then leave,but then Wily ask Bass to watch the project.Bass then leaves,Wily then goes to the members of R.O.T.E. to discuss there plan.After talking for an hour,Wily left and turn on the microphone and said.Attention all Robot Masters and Wily Bots,go outside.Mega Man and his friends are coming.I repeat Mega Man and his friends are coming.After talking on the microphone.He then goes to the room with his other project building and Ra SunKing was being fixed.He then goes on the Wily Machine(The one from Mega Man & Bass) and gets on it.Time to play the waiting game,Wily said.


	9. The Massive War

The Massive War

  
The hero’s have just gotten here…

  
They were facing trouble.

First part **(None)**  
Second part Mix **(Mega Man 3 Intro Remix-Dj-Rec0il)** and  
 **(Intro-Futari wa Precure ost)**  
Second part **(None)**

Every single robot master (Including Dos Mega Man 1 and 3 robot masters) Mega Man faced were all here.There were defenses near the base like Cannons,Tatepakkans,Met βs,Big Springers,Missile Cones,Metall Cannons,Screw Drivers,Joe Cannons,Wall Blasters,and B Bitters.There were Wily Bots like Mets(Neo and Neo Heils),Sniper Joes,Metall K1000s,Tank Ovens,Pickelmans,Watchers,Springers,Mawaru Cs,Frienders,Big Eyes,Skull Walkers,Apache Joes,Mambus,Hotheads,Gabyoalls,Propeller Eye Ts,Ice Swans,Crazy Razys,Hari Harrys,Rock Throwns,Bomb Throwns,Pelicanus,Raggers,Kaminari Goros,Hogales,Shadow Mega Mans and Shadow Proto Mans,Paozos,Lyrics,Komasaburos,Pickman Diggers,Power Musclers,Boufoohs,Pipis,DeluPipis,Rompers,Kikyoons,  
Peterchys,Press Dons,Yambows,Kerones,Katonbyons,Ou-Ous,Au-Aus,Coltons,Pottons,Kamadomas,Rembakuns,Robbit, Tamas,Pipettos,  
Bunby Helis,Shotmans,Skeleton Joes,Shuhorns,Bikkys,Coil'ns,Gilliam Knights,Tripropellans,Sydeckas,Bunby Tank DXs,Fire Servers,Telly’s,Big Telly’s,Junk Golems,Sniper Armors,Hammer Joes,Gori-Threes,2 Truck Joes,and 1 Sparkey,Guts Tank,Changkey Dragon,Mad Grinder,HannyaNED²,Mecha Dragon,and a Mega Mech Shark.With the members of R.O.T.E joining in too.Ready?,Mega Man said.YES!,everyone said.Lets go!,Mega Man said.Our heroes attack the army.The cures were having a hard time with the robot masters.But Mega Man and his friends can handle them.But they can’t handle with the members of R.O.T.E. But the cures can.Mega Man one by one turned back the cures that were robotized.Soon all of them were turned back and Mega Man got all of their special weapons.He then goes to Cure Peach and said.Call Cure Black,Bloom,Dream,Blossom,Melody,Happy,Heart,Lovely,Flora,Miracle,Whip,Yell,and Star over to go into this base.Peach nodded and call them to come over here.Mega Man destoryed some of the defenses outside the base,while the cures come.Once they are there,Mega Man lead the way to the base.


	10. The Thorns in There Way

The Thorns in There Way

**(Desparaias Trap-Yes precure 5 Go Go ost)**

Mega Man and the cures were just walking though,until…

  
7 Robot Masters appeared.

It’s the Genesis Unit!,Mega man said.And the Mega Man Killers and Doc Robot,Enker said.Anyways you won’t get past ANYWHERE,Buster Rod G said.Lets go,Mega Man said.

  
**(Battle 03-Mega Man 8 ost)**

The Doc Robot used Hyper Bomb on Mega Man.The Genesis Unit attack the cures and the Mega Man Killers attack Mega Man.Mega Man avoided Doc Robots attacks but Enker sneak attack Mega Man.With Ballade throwing his Ballade Cracker at Mega Man.Meanwhile Hyper Storm H punched Cure Heart.While Buster Rod G made many holograms of himself to try and confuse Cure Black.But she knows who is the real Buster Rod G and attack him.Mega Man destroyed Doc Robot.Punk throws his Screw Crusher at Mega Man.He avoided it and shoots at Punk.Enker tries to sneak attack Mega Man.But he noticed and shoots at him.Mega Water S shoots at Cure Happy and Bloom.But then Cure Peach attacked Mega Water S and destroyed it.Hyper Storm H then smashed into the ground,causing many things to fall.Almost all of them avoided them.As Ballade got destroyed by a piece of the wall. **Thanks** ,Enker said sarcastically.Enker then continues to attack Mega Man.Punk then throws his Screw Crusher at Mega Man.But avoids it and hits Enker,destroying it.Then Mega Man throws his Hyper Bomb at Punk and destroyed it.As when Mega Water S was destroyed by Cure Yell.Mega Man then attack Buster Rod G by using the Laser Trient at him,it got destroyed.

**(Desparaias Trap-Yes precure 5 Go Go ost)**

  
They then continued on,until.

A **Copy** of Mega Man appeared.

Copy Robot!,Mega Man said.On the scene!,Copy Robot said.This time I have an army…OF ME,Copy Robot said.He then teleports to somewhere else and a light turned on.Showing 100 Copy Robots.Lets go,one of the Copy Robots said.

  
**(Battle 03-Mega Man 8 ost)**

  
It was confusing as there were 100 Copy Robots.But 2 hours later,Mega Man could tell who is the real one.They keep attacking the real one until it is destroyed.NO!!,Copy Robot said as its destroyed.

**(Desparaias Trap-Yes precure 5 Go Go ost)**

They keep walking until green and yellow blobs hit our hero’s,and the Green and Yellow Devil appears.Bumo Bumo Bumo,Yellow Devil said.

**(Wily Boss-Mega Man 1)**

The Yellow Devil attacks the cures.While the Green Devil attacks Mega Man.The Yellow Devil shoots 3 projectiles at them.When it done moving from place to place.The Green Devil dashes many times at Mega Man.Mega Man tries to use the Thunder Claw again but it always dashed to him,every time he was about to use the Thunder Claw.The Cures don’t know what to do.As it’s body is impenetrable.But then Mega Man said.Hit it in the eye!The Cures follow his advice and but after a few hits.It then turned into mini versions it self and overwhelm the cures.But Mega Man was doing good.Every time he stands on the ground.He shoots it as fast as possible.It almost got destroyed as it jumps from the ground and presses a button.Causing the arena to change into purple room,and a big purple square with an eye appears.Block Devil!,Mega Man said.It started to take blocks from the ground and the walls.If you fall on the ground.A pit of spikes at the bottom will kill you.After taking some of the blocks it began dashing at different directions.Sometimes it hits Mega Man,the cure,or the Devil’s.It then destroys one of the Devils,the Green Devil.It then shook the ground,shaking our heroes.As the Yellow Devil then punches the cures.Mega Man then shoots the Block Devil from the eye,destroying it and the blocks he had.He then attacks the Yellow Devil.The cures and Mega Man attack the Yellow Devil for a long time,until it is destroyed.

  
**(Desparaias Trap-Yes precure 5 Go Go ost)**

They continued walking,until…

  
Bass appears.

  
**(Bass Theme-Mega Man 7)**

  
I told you we will return,Bass said.But you have no match this time,Bass said.Come on Treble,Bass said.They then fuse together to become Super Bass.Lets see how you like this,Bass said

  
First part **(Boss-Mega Man & Bass ost)**  
Second part **(None)**

Bass starts to fly.Bass shoots a laser at Mega Man.Mega Man retaliated by shooting at him.With Cure Peach punching him.He then shoots at the cures and Mega Man.He then shoots at the air and it starts to fall down.The hero’s avoids all of them.He then kicks Mega Man in the face.Cure Heart and Bloom retaliated by punching Bass in the face.Bass shoots at Cure Heart and Bloom.He then shoots at the rest of the cures.Mega Man then uses his Lucky Shot at Bass.Then he throws his Hyper Bomb at him.Cure Peach then kicked Bass in the face.Bass then shoots at Cure Peach.Then she punched him,repeatedly.Bass then shoots at her and Mega Man.He then tries to attack the rest of the cures.But Mega Man fires his fist at him.Then charges up his buster and fires it at him.Bass then dashes at Mega Man.Bass then grabs him and throws him to the cures,knocking them down.See,I told you have no chance this time,Bass said.Bass was about to kill them until Duo suddenly appears.Wh-,Bass didn’t even finish his words as he’s been knocked out.Mega Man,bring the cures,the next room is where the door to where Ra SunKing is,Duo said.Mega Man nodded and bring the cures into the next room.

**(Desparaias Trap-Yes precure 5 Go Go ost)**

They saw the door,once they entered.But then…

  
A certain Doctor appears in a machine for smashing.

**(A Boss Appears-Mega Man 8 ost)**

Wily!,Mega Man said.Mega Man,I can’t wait to destroy you,so I figured why not I kill you NOW,Wily said.The floor starts to move.

  
First part **(Battle 03-Mega Man 8 ost)**  
Second part **(None)**

  
The Wily Press started to smash the ground.Trying to smash the hero 's.But they all avoided it and attacked Wily.It was destroyed after 10 minutes.Wily retreated to the door.Mega Man and the cures followed.They saw Wily then goes in to the Wily Machine.They also saw Reggae,Guts Man G,Mash,and Ra SunKing.Lets see how long you will last,Wily said.


	11. The Final Battle

The Final Battle

**(Final Boss-Mega Man & Bass ost)**

The cures deals with Ra SunKing,Mash,Reggae,and Guts Man G.While Mega Man deals with Wily.Wily shoots missiles at Mega Man.Then he shoots a spinning blade at Mega Man.He avoids it and shoots at the Wily Machine.The cures destroyed Mash and Reggae,leaving only Guts Man G and Ra SunKing.Guts Man G jumps from the ground to cause some of the parts of the ceiling to fall.He got one of them and throws it to Cure Happy and Black.It then attacks Cure Peach with his claw.Ra SunKing then shoots X-shape lasers from its shield at the heroes.It then slices his axe at the heroes.Meanwhile,Wily shoots at Mega Man.Mega Man uses the Moonlight Wave at Wily.Mega Man then shoots his fist at it.Wily shoots a laser in the machines mouth at Mega Man.Wily then shoots the spinning blade at Mega Man again.Meanwhile,Guts Man G attacks Cure Dream.Cure Dream kicked it back.It was later destroyed by Cure Blossom,Peach,and Medley.Ra SunKing shoots his X-shape lasers again.Until Cure Peach and Lovely destroys its shield,leaving only its axe.Then Cure Peach knocked it down,as Mega Man then destroys the Wily Machine.Mega Man expected to fight him in his capsule.But then Wily laughs.

  
First part **(Select Screen-Mega Man 2 ost)**  
Second part **(Duo Theme-Mega Man 8 ost)**

What’s so funny?,Mega Man said.You fool,I only kept you distracted until my other project is finished,Wily said.This has the Genesis Wave X installed,Wily said.Now it’s ready!,Wily said.He then shows the robot.Mega Man recognizes that robot.It was Gamma.Wily then gets in the robot,and flies it to his recently rebuilt,Wily Station that is bigger than before.Mega Man was beginning to lose hope,due to the items he had weren’t enough to go to space.But then Rush appears and fuse with Mega Man to become Super Mega Man.Wh-,Mega Man wasn’t even done saying anything until Duo appears.He said,Mega Man,you and 3 of these cures.He points to Cure Peach,Blossom,and Medley.Must go into the Wily Station,Duo said.They are strong enough to destroy Gamma,Duo said.Gamma can withstand any attack,you and the 3 cures are strong enough to destroy it,Duo said.Just weaken it first,so you can destroy it,Duo said.I gave them the power of flight to help you,it will disappear soon,Duo said.Now go NOW!,Duo said.Suddenly Ra SunKing got up from the ground,presses a button and the Metall Potton appears along with the X Crusher with a Met driving it.Just go we will deal with this!,Duo said.Mega Man nodded and Mega Man,Cure Peach,Blossom,and Melody flies into the Wily Station.But first they had to face many thorns in there way…


	12. More Thorns in There Way

More Thorns in There Way

**(The Footsteps of Destruction-Fresh Precure ost)**

The hero’s walked,until…

A **Big** ,Big Eye appears.

  
**(A Boss Appears-Mega Man 8 ost)**

  
What’s that?,Cure Peach said.Must be a Wily Bot to stop us,Mega Man said.Lets go!,Mega Man said.

**(Boss-Mega Man 7 ost)**

The Proto Eye jumps at Mega Man.He avoids it and punches at Proto Eye.With Cure Peach flying and punching the Big Eye.It then shoots at our heroes.It then jumps again at Mega Man,this time succeeding.  
The cures retaliated by punching at the Wily Bot.With Mega Man shooting his fist at it.The Proto Eye then shoots at the heroes.Proto Eye was finally destroyed as Mega Man and Cure Peach punched it in the face.

**(The Footsteps of Destruction-Fresh Precure ost)**

  
The heroes continued walking,until…

  
Water started to fill up and a Wily Bot appears

  
**(A Boss Appears-Mega Man 8 ost)**

  
>> _Intruders... bad..._ E-li-mi-nate _intruders_ ,CWU-01P said.Oh no,Cure Blossom said.Here we go again!,Mega Man said.

**(Boss-Mega Man 7 ost)**

  
CWU-01P dashes at Mega Man.Mega Man retaliated by punching it.It doesn’t take any damage.But then Mega Man realized that it has a bubble shield and needs to take many hits for the bubble shield to get destroyed and the Wily Bot to be vulnerable.Cure Peach and Blossom punched it.With Cure Melody kickin it.Mega Man then changes his hand into a buster and shoots at CWU-01P.The bubble shield is then destroyed and Mega Man starts rapidly shooting it.It then shoots his laser at Mega Man.It then goes up to regain its bubble shield.It then dashes at the cures.Mega Man then starts to fly and dashes at CWU-01P.He then shoots it and the bubble shield is destroyed again.Mega Man then shoots his fist at it,destroying it in the process.The water starts to drain out.

**(The Footsteps of Destruction-Fresh Precure ost)**  


The heroes kept walking,until…

A walker with red eyes appears with a mark on the side that says,CRORQ

  
**(A Boss Appears-Mega Man 8 ost)**

  
Mega Man,you won’t get away this time,Wily said.Wily?,Mega Man said.I will destroy you piece of scrap!,Wily said.

First part **(Wily Machine-Mega Man 9 ost)**  
Second part **(None)**

  
It jumps at Mega Man.Mega Man avoided it and punches the Wily Bot.It then shoots at Mega Man.CRORQ then shoots at the cures.Mega Man then shoots at it.With Cure Peach then punching it.It then explodes,with a figure appears before them.Hello,Mega Man,it’s been a very,VERY,long time.

  
Quint!,Mega Man said.I thought you been destroyed,Mega Man said.Willy grabs my parts and now,I am much stronger than before,Quint said.Lets go,Mega Man said.

  
**(Boss-Mega Man 7 ost)**

  
Quint started to jump at Mega Man with his Sakugarne.He then jumps at the cures.They avoided it and punches at him.With Mega Man shooting at him.He then suddenly has a laser sword from his hand that changed into a buster,and starts attacking.Oh,and I have new powers,Quint said.Quint then turns off the sword and starts to shoot at Mega Man.Cure Peach then punched Quint.Quint then jumps at her with Sakugarne.Cure Peach avoids it.Cure Blossom and Medley then kicked Quint in the face.Quint then shoots at the cures.Mega Man then shoots his fist at him.Quint then hits Mega Man with his sword.Quint then charges up his buster then shooting it at Cure Peach.Cure Blossom retaliated by punching at Quint.With Mega Man shooting at Quint.Quint then suddenly starts to fly and dashes at our heroes.Quint then shoots at Mega Man.Mega Man finally destroyed him,when he grabbed him and throw him in the ground.

**(The Footsteps of Destruction-Fresh Precure ost)**

  
They then continued walking,until

An Iron Ball appears.

  
**(A Boss Appears-Mega Man 8 ost)**

Again?,Cure Blossom said.Come on!,Cure Peach said.Lets go,Mega Man said.

**(Boss-Mega Man 7 ost)**

  
The Iron Ball shoots lasers to the ceiling.Bouncing off fast to hit Mega Man.Mega Man then shoots at the Iron Ball.It then jumps at Mega Man.The cures attack the Iron Ball.They missed and it jumps at them.Mega Man then punched the Iron Ball in the face.With Cure Peach punching it.The Iron Ball then shoots at Mega Man.Cure Peach retaliated by punching it.Cure Blossom then kicks it.The Iron Ball then shows out spikes out,and starts dashing at Mega Man.Mega Man avoided it and shoots it.The Iron Ball then shoots at Cure Melody.Cure Peach retaliated by punching it in the face.It was destroyed,when Mega Man shoots his fist at his face.

  
**(The Footsteps of Destruction-Fresh Precure ost)**

The door!,Mega Man said.They started to run,until…

  
Bass suddenly appears

**(Bass Theme-Mega Man 7 ost)**

  
Bass!,Mega Man said.Mega Man,I won’t be interrupted like last time,Bass said.I may not have Treble,Bass said.But still,your journey ends HERE,Bass said.Now DIE!,Bass said.

First part **(Boss-Mega Man & Bass ost)**  
Second part **(None)**

Bass shoots at Mega Man.Mega Man punches Bass.  
Bass then shoots at the cures.Cure Blossom kicks Bass in the face.Bass retaliated by shooting at Cure Blossom.Mega Man then shoots his fist at Bass.Bass grabbed it and throws it at Mega Man,hitting him.Bass then shoots at the cures.The cures all avoided it.Mega Man then shoots at Bass.Bass then suddenly jumps and presses a button on a wall.Causing a hatch to open.Showing a giant robot,looking like Wily.The Wily Robo Iron Golem!?,Mega Man said.Huh,so that what it's called,Bass said.Anyways,we have another robot,with the Genesis Wave X,Bass said.He then gets on the robot and starts to dash into the door.As he said this.You won’t stop us,Bass said.Not ANYTHING,Bass said.The heroes rush over their to battle the Wily Robo Iron Golem and Gamma.

  
But during all of there battles on the Wily Station…

A Few Hours Ago…


	13. Meanwhile.....

Meanwhile…

  
The cures and Duo were fighting Ra SunKing,the X Crusher,and a Met potton.During all of this.

First part **(Wily Machine-Mega Man 10 ost)**  
Second part **(None)**

Duo attacks Ra SunKing while the cures attacked the X Crusher and the Met Potton.Ra SunKing attacks Duo with his axe.He avoids it and punches at it.Ra SunKing then shoots red projectiles at him.The X Crusher smashes down at the cures.It then shoots at Cure Happy and Heart.The Met Potton shoots out Mets at the cures.Cure Black destroys it by punching at it.Duo punches Ra SunKing in the face.It shoots a giant laser at him.He avoids it and punches Ra SunKing in the face.It then shoots at Duo.The X Crusher got destroyed by Cure Dream,Black,and Bloom.Ra SunKing then presses a button and a giant robot appears.With his head on the top.With everything covered in black and blue coloring.Ra SunKing suddenly starts to talk.You won’t stop me,with my new robot,Jet Ra SunKing Robo.

  
First part **(Wily Machine-Mega Man 9 ost)**  
Second part **(Final Boss-Mega Man & Bass ost)**

It first starts to shoot a red projectile at the cures,from his hands.The cures retaliated by jumping to the head and punching at it.It then tries to run over Duo.He avoids it and jumps to the head and punches it.It then suddenly raises his arm and shoots missiles at Duo and the cures.It then runs over Duo.Duo punches it on the face.It then shoots bombs from its shoulder.The heroes avoids it.The compartment in it chest opens and a laser beam shoots at the cures.Duo retaliated by punching it at the head.The robot then starts shooting at him.He avoids it and punches it at the head.Duo then punch at its treads,so hard it destroyed it.It almost knocked it down.But then Ra SunKing presses a button.Causing the feet at the bottom to fly.Ra SunKing then said.Think that’s IT?!It then shoots at Duo.He avoided it.It then shoots missiles at the cures.They avoided it too and punches the robot in the face.With Duo joining in too and punching it in the face.It then tries to smash Duo in the ground.But Duo punched it under the foot.Almost knocking it down.But regain its control and didn’t destroy it.It then shoots bombs at the cures and Duo.It then open its compartment and most charges it.But the cures destroys the laser.It then shoots at the cures.They avoided it and then punches it in the face.Duo then destroys it by punching at the power core.(Which was in the chest)

**(Intro Stage-Mega Man 8 ost)**

  
The parts of the robot fell.The cures and Duo escapes.The base stilled survived.One of the parts fell and smashed Ra SunKing.Destorying every part on its body.

**(None)**

  
We escaped,Cure Black said.Barely,Cure Dream said.Were still not done yet,Duo said.Mega Man and Cure Peach,Blossom,and Melody are still on the Wily Station,Duo said.They still need to destroy Gamma,Duo said.Let's help our friends,Cure Bloom said.The heroes then join the others.Fighting the Wily Bots & R.O.T.E.

  
But Meanwhile…


	14. Mega Man & Precures vs Gamma & W.R.I.G. (Wily Robo Iron Golem)

Mega Man & Precures vs Gamma & W.R.I.G.  
(Wily Robo Iron Golem)

Mega Man,so you appeared,Wily said.

**(A Waiting Trap-Doki Doki Precure ost)**

Wily!,Mega Man said.You won’t get away this time,Cure Peach said.Heh Heh Heh,Wily said.Lets see,Bass said.

  
**(Wily Machine-Mega Man 9 ost)**

  
Gamma first punches our heroes.They avoided it and Mega Man fires his fist at it.The W.R.I.G. shoots from its chest and fires at the cures.Mega Man then shoots at Gamma.The cures all punched the W.R.I.G.With Mega Man shooting at the W.R.I.G. too.Gamma then smashes the floor causing it to break.The heroes fallen  
but they were able to stand on some of the falling parts.The W.R.I.G. jumps at our heroes to smash them.They avoided it and watched as the robot fall.But Bass escapes by an emergency teleporter and teleported to Wily's new castle in their universe.Before the W.R.I.G. got destroyed.Mega Man get the cures and flies up to Gamma.Some pieces in the ground didn’t fall.So the cures were able to stand.Gamma tried to do it again but both of the arms weren’t working.Wily sends out Power Musclers,Mets,and Sniper Joes to deal with them,while the systems fix it.The heroes destroyed all of them.But not until the arms were fixed again.It then launched missile drills from its head to break the ground again.But Mega Man grabbed both of them and throws it at Gamma.The cures then punches it in the head.But its still standing.It then shoots energy shots from it mouth at Mega Man.He avoided it.

  
First part **(The Evil Plot-Heartcatch Precure ost)**  
Second part **(Intro Stage-Mega Man 8 ost)**

Let’s destroy it now,Mega Man said.Bu-,Cure Peach was about to say when Mega Man interrupted her and said.We can destroy it.We just need hope and dreams,Mega Man said.Just as he said that someone had found the Miracle Lights and another and another found it.The cures suddenly have strength and the cures on earth stepped back and perform their final attack.(Except Cure Rhythm for obvious reasons) It destroyed the remaining robot masters and Wily Bots.It destroyed the base too.The members of R.O.T.E. escaped again.In the Wily Station Mega Man and the cures perform their attack called the Pretty Cure Charged Blast at Gamma.It destroyed it.The heroes thought they were done but Wily attacked Mega Man by surprise.Mega Man said to the cures.Go back to earth.I’ll deal with this,Mega Man said.The cures the goes back to earth,by a teleportation devices.Duo gave to them before they go to the Wily Station with Mega Man.Leaving only Mega Man and Wily in his Wily Capsule.Mega Man and Wily started to fight.

  
First part **(Wily Capsule-Mega Man 7)**  
Second part **(None)**

It teleported behind Mega Man.It then shoots at him.It does the same thing over and over again.But then Mega Man shoots his fist at it.It was so fast it destroys it instantly.Wily escapes by a teleporter that teleported Wily and his UFO to his Wily Castle in there universe.Mega Man then destroys the Wily Station by shooting at its core.On top of him.It exploded and Mega Man wasn’t fast enough to escape.Fortunately, Mega Man was just knocked out as Rush defuse with Mega Man and transform into a spacejet (The one from Mega Man V) and lift him back to earth.Once there Proto Man picked up Mega Man and Rush,Duo,Roll,Proto Man,and Mega Man goes back to there universe.By a machine Roll made to go back home.Cure Peach picked it up and put it in a small case to go back into that universe to go back and join them for a little bit and then go back home.

**(Wily Fortress 1-Mega Man 2 ost)**

  
  
Wily returns to his castle.He then said.They thought the Genesis Wave X and Ra SunKing were destroyed but.He then shows a copy of the Genesis Wave X and Ra SunKing.He then said.But I have a copy.Heh Heh Heh


	15. Mega Man & F.W.P. Mix (Credits Song)

Mega Man & F.W.P. Mix (Credits Song)

  
Super fighting robot,  
Mega Man!  
Super fighting robot,  
Mega Man!  
Super fighting robot,  
Mega Man!

[♫♪♫] **(Shorten)**

Super fighting robot,  
Mega Man!  
Super fighting robot,  
Mega Man!  
Super fighting robot,  
Mega Man!

Fighting to save.....

THE WORLD!!!!?

Mega Man!

Purikyua Purikyua

Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua  
Puriti de Kyua Kyua Futari wa Purikyua~!

Ichinan satte, mata ichinan bucchake arienai!!  
Seifuku kitete mo futari wa muchakucha tafu dashī  
Otagai pinchi wo norikoeru tabi tsuyoku chikaku naru ne☆

your best! my best!  
Ikiteru ndakara shippai nante me janai!  
Warau kado ni fuku kitaru desho! Negatibu datte buttobū~!  
Inochi no hana sakasete! Omoikkiri~ motto baribari!

Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua  
Puriti de Kyua Kyua Futari wa Purikkyua~!

  
**(Title Screen (Full)-Mega Man 2 ost)**

The intro of Mega Man 2 is shown.With the top of the building showing Mega Man and Cure Black appearing and saying.Thank You!,for reading this fanfic and sticking with us till the very end.Then they said,BYE! With both of them waving to you,the reader.

  
The End


	16. Teaser

What’s Cooking on Pretty Cure!(Crossover)

Just you wait and see.

Pretty Cure Crossover

Is the place to be!  
  


  
The cures return with a pink puff-TF

A new villain with monsters-Cure Happy

Monsters,return with revenge-NM

Next time of Pretty Cure (Crossovers)

A purple bug & a cloud

A tree & a knight

A Purple,Tall Robot

It is now,3.0-KJ

What’s Cooking on Pretty Cure!(Crossover)

Just you wait and see.

A ship,with knights-MK

Mind controlled,warriors-Cure Heart

A star that makes portals-KD

Next Time on Pretty Cure 

Crossover!

Next Time of Pretty Cure (Crossover)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time:Pretty Cure and Kirby Crossover:Nightmare In The Universe


End file.
